The Heart Of The Matter
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: September 1912. Lee/Rosemary
1. Chapter 1

**September 23, 1912**

It had been nearly two weeks since Lee and Rosemary had worked things out. After Rosemary initially rejected Lee's offer of affection, Lee turned to Mollie Sullivan. Together, they made Rosemary jealous, so jealous that she ran right back to Lee. But that was long over. These days, Lee and Rosie were very much in love.

Lee Coulter smiled as he greeted everyone on his way to the saloon. He walked inside to find Rosemary, writing for her newspaper column.

"Hey Rosie." He smiled.

She looked up. His smile always melted her heart. "Hello Lee." She grinned. "Please sit down."

"Thank you, I will."

"How is your day?"

"Pretty good. How about yours?"

"Mine's been busy. But it's been great nonetheless."

"Lee, I was actually hoping I'd meet up with you."

With a smile, Mr. Coulter nodded.

Rosemary continued. "I was wondering if you would like to come to supper with me tomorrow night. We can eat at Abigail's. She said she could even reserve the entire restaurant for us."

Lee smiled. "I'd love to Rosie, but I have something going on tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry if it's work. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"It's nothing, really."

Rosemary wasn't convinced. "Lee," she said. "Are you keeping something from me?"

"Well, I didn't want to tell you, but I guess I have to now. Tomorrow is my birthday."

"Really!" she smiled, suddenly excited. "Jack's was on Thursday, the 19th."

Lee nodded. "It was Tom's as well. Tom was born on his brother's 5th birthday."

Rosemary smiled. "Good men must be born in September."

Lee chuckled.

"How old will you be?"

"That is none of your business." Lee said. Then a smile spread across his face as he laughed. "I'll be 27."

"And you're so accomplished for 24." Rosemary smiled.

"My parents tried to instill a strong work ethic in all of their children from an early age. They refused to put up with anything else. It sometimes frustrated me when I was younger, but not I'm glad that they did it."

"Well, they raised a very kind, sweet son."

Lee smiled. He cleared his throat. "Now I don't want you to go to any trouble tomorrow."

"Lee, nothing is trouble for you."

"Rosie, please. Don't go to an extra effort."

"Try to stop me." She smiled. And with that, she disappeared.

Jack came up beside Lee. "What does she want you to try and stop?"

"Her from going to a lot of trouble for my birthday."

"Good luck with that." Jack grinned. "When she gets an idea in her head, there's **no** stopping her."

Lee nodded.

"Is tomorrow the day?" Jack asked.

"We'll see. I've got some thinking to do tonight. But it's definitely something to think about."

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, my door's always open. Even if it's three in the morning. Mounties are here to protect and serve, and I believe that falls under serving."

"Thanks Jack, you're a great friend." Lee smiled.

"No problem. And Lee, happy early birthday."

"Thanks." He grinned and turned around to head to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**September 24, 1912**

Jack Thornton sat at the desk in the jail. He was drinking his morning coffee when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door. There was Lee.

"Morning Lee, come on in." Jack smiled. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks Jack." Lee smiled.

"Do you care for some coffee?"

"Only if you don't mind."

"Not at all. There's plenty."

"Then you'd like some?"

"Yes please."

"Cream and sugar?"

"Both please." Lee smiled.

"Well, are you ready for tonight?"

"I am."

"Have you made a decision yet?" Jack asked.

Lee took a sip of his coffee. "I'm leaning towards asking her."

"Good." Jack smiled. "One piece of advice I want to give you is to not wait. If you're ready, take that step. It may be a step of faith, but it's worth it. Don't let her get away."

"Thanks Jack." Lee smiled.

"I'm so glad I asked." Jack added.

"I had a request. Maybe if you told me how you proposed to Elizabeth again, I would get the courage to ask Rosie."

"I walked up to the school. I saw Charles on one knee, holding out a box with a ring in it. At first I was angry and hurt, but then I remembered the conversation I had with Elizabeth in the cave. I remembered the things she said. I knew that if she was honest about what she said, she would tell him that she loved me, not him. I also knew that if she hadn't been honest about what she said to me, she wasn't the kind of girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But Elizabeth meant what she said. She told him to leave. But Charles wouldn't listen. He grabbed onto her arm and wouldn't let go. I ran into the building. I don't like to resort to violence if I don't have to, but this was a 'have to' situation. I punched him right in the face. I told him that if I ever saw him near Elizabeth again, I would kill him. That was enough for him and he left."

"So how did you pop the question?" Lee asked.

"I spent the rest of the day with Elizabeth. We went to Abigail's and told her everything. She was, of course, concerned that Elizabeth had been hurt by Charles. I was too. But Elizabeth assured both of us that she was perfectly fine. Abigail let me spend the rest of that afternoon with Elizabeth there at the café. After we ate supper, Elizabeth and I went for a walk. I told her how much I meant those words that I spoke in the cave, how much they came from the heart and how honest I was in my feelings. She told me that she felt the exact same way. I told her that she was the strongest, bravest person that I knew and told her that it would be an honor to spend the rest of my life with her. Then I got down on one knee and asked her to marry me. When I saw her crying a little, I knew how much she loved me. She said yes. It was the greatest night of my life."

Lee smiled.

"It was hard to believe that was just a year ago."

"Your wedding was the highlight of the entire Spring for our town." Lee smiled.

"April 20th, 1912." Jack smiled. "That's one day I'll never forget. It's the day I took the greatest girl in the world to be my wife."

A smile spread across Lee's face. "Thank you Jack. I know what I want to do. I'm gonna ask her tonight. I don't want her to get away."

"You've got it Lee." Jack smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled. "You'll be the first one to know when anything happens."

Jack grinned. "I'll count on it. Good luck, Lee."


	3. Chapter 3

**September 24, 1912**

That evening, Lee asked Rosemary to go on a picnic with him. She happily agreed. So he brought some sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade. She talked him into letting her bring a cake for his birthday. While he insisted that she needn't go to the trouble, she wouldn't back down.

"We have to celebrate your birthday, Lee." She insisted. "I'm not going to let it go by without at least a little something."

So that evening, Lee took Rosie on his motorcycle to a place just outside of Hope Valley.

"Just close enough but just far enough away at the same time." Rosie smiled. "You picked a great spot here, Lee."

"I am to please." He smiled. He saw down.

She sat next to him. "I have your cake." She smiled.

"Wow, it looks great. Thank you Rosie."

"You're welcome." She smiled.

He handed her a ham sandwich.

"Did you happen to bring mustard?" she asked.

"Already on yours." He smiled.

"Lee, you can barely stomach the smell of mustard and you refuse to taste it."

"But I knew you'd like it." He smiled.

"You're so sweet. I've got one great man on my hands." She grinned.

He smiled.

The next two or three minutes were spent in silence. The two of them ate their sandwiches. Then Lee broke the silence.

"Rosie, I brought you here to talk to you about something, not just to eat."

"Oh?" she asked. "Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Almost everything is perfect. Rosemary, we've been spending quite a bit of time together. I've enjoyed that time very much."

"As have I, Lee."

"I love you Rosemary. You're an amazing girl. When I first came to Hope Valley, I didn't know anyone. You were one of the first people to welcome me."

Rosemary smiled as the memories came back.

"The first time I met you, I knew something was different about you. You understood me so well and I understood you. Rosermary, I've never lost that sense of you understanding me. It means more to me than you'll ever know. It means so much that I want to have that understanding the rest of my life." Lee got up and got on one knee, holding out a small box. "Rosemary LaVeaux, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered, near tears.

He gently took her right hand in his and slid the ring on her finger.

"It's a diamond, my birthstone!" her face lit up. "Lee, you're so sweet. I have a gift for you. It's even more appropriate now."

She held out a ring for him.

He slid it on his finger. "A sapphire, my birthstone. Thank you Rosie."

"You're welcome." She smiled.

They kissed each other.

"Let's go tell everyone!" Lee smiled.

"Quickly." Rosie agreed. "I love you Lee."

"I love you Darling." He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**September 24, 1912**

Rosemary insisted that the first person to know would be Abigail. So happy and so in love, Lee readily agreed.

"Abigail," Rosie smiled, holding Lee's hand as they walked into the kitchen.

Abigail's heart jumped with excitement, speculating the news her friend had to share. Not wanting to spoil her friend's excitement, she smiled and threw out something that was probably unlikely. "You got national recognition for your advice column."

"Better," Rosie could barely contain her excitement. "We're getting married!"

"Oh Rosemary, Lee, that's wonderful!" Abigail smiled and hugged them both. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Lee smiled.

"Abigail, I was wondering… would you be my matron of honor?"

"I'd be honored if you're sure you want me."

Rosemary smiled. "I'm sure. You have always been there for me and Lee. You have given me such good advice and have been a shoulder for me to cry on multiple times. To be honest, Abigail, I consider you to be my best friend, besides Lee of course."

Abigail smiled. "Thank you Rosemary. I would be happy to be your matron of honor. I'm so happy for you."

Abigail hugged Rosemary once more.

"We made sure that you were the first we told." Rosemary smiled.

Abigail smiled.

"Are you ready to go to the jail, Rosie?" Lee asked.

"Yes, we have to tell Jack next." She replied. "Bye Abigail, and thank you."

"You're welcome." Abigail smiled.

After telling Jack, Elizabeth, Clara, Mollie Sullivan, and Pastor Hogan, Lee asked Rosemary to take a walk with him.

"It's the perfect evening." She smiled. "The leaves are so pretty with the last remnants of the sun's rays shining on them. Fall's always been my favorite time of the year."

"It's mine too." Lee grinned. "In all my life, I never dreamed that I would find a girl with so many similar interests as me. But here you are."

Rosemary smiled.

"I'm happy you said yes this time." He smiled.

"I was foolish before. I didn't know what a good man I had until I lost him, or thought I lost him."

Lee smiled a small smile. But the feelings of rejection came back. "You know Rosemary, it really hurt to be rejected the first time…" tears filled his eyes. "I felt I was losing you for good."

"Lee," Rosemary whispered.

He looked up and smiled. "I'm just glad I have you now."

"And you won't lose me. Look Lee, I'm so sorry about the first time. Like I said, I was immature and didn't even think about your feelings. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"I already have." He smiled. Tears came to his eyes again. "I love you so much Rosemary. I thank God for you every day. Thank you for the joy you add to my life. Thank you for everything about yourself. Thank you for putting up with me. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, Sweetheart."

A tear rolled down Lee's right cheek.

Rosemary reached up and brushed it away ever so gently. "Those are the most beautiful words I've ever heard. Thank you."

Lee leaned in and kissed Rosemary with the sweetest kiss he'd ever given her.

That night, he took her back to her house.

"I wish I didn't have to say goodnight." He smiled.

"Don't worry, before you know it, we won't have to say goodnight." She smiled.

"I guess you're right." He grinned. "I've waited my whole life to find the right girl, I suppose I can wait a few more months."

She smiled. "That's my guy."

She gave him a kiss. "I love you Lee."

"I love you Rosemary."

 *******That's the end for now everyone. I hope to write a sequel to this so I can continue the story. Hope y'all enjoyed it!**


End file.
